plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
November 2019 Patch
The November 2019 Patch is a patch for Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville that was released on October 30, 2019. Full patch notes General *Updated Matchmaking to prevent groups from splitting during auto-balancing *Enabled guest accounts to play in split-screen mode with regular accounts *Battle Arena: **Downed portraits: Replaced skulls with character portrait downed state to better communicate team composition **NIS gesturing: Players may now gesture during the intro NIS **Increased earn rates *Added Weekly Challenge progress info next to weekly event titles *End-of-Round Podium Updates: **Better communication for boasts **Improved podium layout *Added physical station in Giddy Park to view your Challenges *Improved friend zones at spawn points in Team Vanquish Mode Maps *Tuned and improved Challenges to make them more balanced to achieve *Scavenger Hunt! Do you like Pies? *Peachy District Turf Takeover - Adjusted the mini game so it's more fair for attackers (Pause Timer when zombies are controlling points) *Improved line of sight Crosshair to be accurate at a distance Major Bug Fixes *Fixed split-screen issue where second player encounters a black screen and can't join *Updated Battle Arena issue where players got stuck on a black screen during round one *Fixed the ultra combo perk after the player is revived by an ally **This also fixes a bug where the Super Brainz's Ultra Combo upgrade gets disabled when you respawn until you disable and reenable them in the upgrades screen Character Balancing General *Added support for weapons that have homing to hit quest-related world objects (i.e. [sic] Boogie Traps, Walnut Blockade, etc.) *Adjusted sniper aim sensitivity tuned for PC *Improved audio for landing critical hits *Sensitivity Option can now be set to nearest hundredths Taking Damage & Mobility *Updated logic so, instead of waiting for the next jump, there is an extended period where all jumps are reduced in height * * Explosion Shockwave *Updated travel time of shockwave damage to better match VFX explosion growth, which affects: **Acorn Sap Trap **Oak Super Sap Trap **Peashooter Pea Cannon **80s Action Hero Bow Blaster fully charged shot XP Event Assist as Vanquish * Chomper *Grody Goop: **Ability icon now shows active state while gas is active *Spikeweed: ** Night Cap *Upgraded Fleet Footed: ** Snapdragon *Flame Blower: ** * *Fix issue with burn DOT healing zombies back up to min life burn threshold *Flare Ball: ** *Swoop Slam: **Updated ability camera to be easier to aim Cactus *Upgraded Alacrity: ** ** ** *Upgraded Sustenance: **Fixed an issue with not checking that Garlic Drone was alive to apply upgrade *Upgraded Spud Spotting ** Citron *Peel Shield: ** ** **Sprint now cancels shield *Juice Cannon: ** *Spin Dash: **No longer stops sprint Rose *Magic Thistles: ** ***Maintain lock time increased from 0.1 to 0.2 seconds ***Acquire lock angle increased from 1.65 to 2.5 ***Lock distance increased from 38 m to 45 m ***Turn angle increased based off distance from target ** *Arcane Enigma: ** ** ** *Jinx: ** ** *Goatify: ** *Upgrade Locked and Loaded: ** *Upgrade Thistle Missile: ** Soldier *Super Stink Cloud: **Adjusted spawn location and trajectory to be better aligned with center screen Imp *Robo Call: ** ** Super Brainz *Ultra Flying Fist: ** ***Reduced damage on small from 37 to 25 ***Reduced damage on medium from 54 to 40.8 ***Reduced damage on large from 80 to 70 ***Reduced lifetime of projectiles to reduce distance from 36.75 m to 27.3 m (actual lifetime decreased from 0.35 to 0.26 seconds) ***Reduced projectile size on small from 0.45 m to 0.35 m ***Reduced projectile size on medium from 0.525 m to 0.425 m ***Reduced projectile size on large from 0.7 m to 0.6 m *Heroic Fists: ** ***Increased speed multiplier when punching from 0.75 to 0.85 ***Adjusted hitbox size of punches ***Length increase from 3.2 m to 3.75 m ***Near width increase from 3.2 m to 3.5 m Electric Slide *Fixed an issue with Jazz Hands upgrade making plant ability UI flicker on stun *Fixed an issue where arcing lighting wouldn’t jump if enemy was vanquished Scientist *Upgrade Dolphin Blasting: **Fire rate multiplier now functions as intended **Fixed an issue with lifetime of active state not resetting on vanquish Engineer *Bullhorn Swarm: ** Changes that are not mentioned in the patch notes * *Critical vanquishes now makes a higher-pitched "ding" sound to differentiate it from non-critical ones. *Pop-up texts on lower-left hand corner now has a glow effect on them. *Newly spawned enemies now have their health bar gleam for a few seconds within spawning. This is most noticeable during the start of a Bounty Hunt. *Captain Deadbeard has a new, louder reload sound. *Night Cap's Fung Fu ability generates a loud noise when winding up to alert nearby enemies of the attack. November 14, 2019 hotfix The November 14, 2019 hotfix is an update that reduced the XP requirement to earn a prize bulb from 15,000 XP to 5,000 XP after numberous complaints from the players that it was too difficult to earn them, especially after the earlier Bounty Hunt nerf. A bug occured after this hotfix in which XP machines would no longer work and a message "You can't use that right now!" would pop up every time the player attempts to use it. This was later fixed on November 18. Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville Category:Updates